Does It
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Sharon loves birthdays!


It was late on a Thursday night. As they all finished up with their last case. Assistant Chief Taylor came into see Sharon in her office.

"Captain Raydor do you have minute?"

"Yes, Chief I am almost done with finalizing everyone's report. What can I do for you?"

"Your team and you worked very hard on these last two cases and I know I was uptight and being, what does Provenza always say, oh yes a asshole, but you and your team can take the weekend off. I'll have the other departments handle any cases that come in."

"Why, Taylor I don't know what to say.." Sharon looks shocked.

"Well a thank you would be nice" Taylor said with a smile.

Sharon smiled back. "Thank you Sir the team and I are grateful to have the next three days off. Thank you Sir."

"No problem Captain, now finish up with these reports and I don't want to see any of you until Monday." As Taylor walked to the door and left.

As Taylor walked out of Sharon's office he stopped and looked at everyone. "Everyone great job today and with all your hard work with these last two cases you will all enjoy a three day weekend. With that said hurry up and see you people on Monday."

"Uh, thank you Sir." they all said in unison.

As Assistant Chief Taylor left Major Crimes. Provenza happily replied, "Good I have been wanting to take Patrice to Sedona, Arizona. I hear it's nice around this time of year."

Everyone looked at him. "What? I hear it's nice. And she's been wanting to travel to Arizona." Provenza said in defense

Amy chimed in with a huge smile "Cooper wants to go camping at Lake Casitas this weekend. I can't wait to tell him the

They all laughed and just looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders.

"I have this new software I want to check out and my wife wants to check out the new restaurant that's in town called Bottega Louie."

"I've heard that there Branzino is really good." Says Amy.

"My wife loves that kind of stuff, thank you Amy," Tao said with a smile, "Well everyone I am finished with my report and ready to get home and tell my wife the great news, see everyone Monday."

As Tao headed off to the Captain's office to hand in his report to Sharon.

"So Flynn what are your plans for this three day weekend?" Asked Amy with a smile.

"Ugh, I'm not sure yet, might go see my daughter and my stepsons. " says Andy as he shrugs.

If they only knew Andy wanted to take Sharon to dinner tomorrow night.

But somehow Provenza knew the truth and just grumbled. "Hmmmm"

Andy shoots him a look. "What?"

"Nothing you have fun with your daughter and grandsons." He says with an playful grin.

Andy just rolls his eyes. "Don't you have a report to finish Old Man?"

"Don't you dare call me old Flynn, have you looked in the mirror lately? You're not so young looking either. You idiot!" Say Provenza

Andy just chuckles and rolls his eyes.

There was a knock on Sharon's door.

"Come in."

Andy opened the door "Here's my report Captain. Ugh Sharon I, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow night? If ugh you are free."

Sharon put the pen down and looked at Andy. Did he know that tomorrow is her birthday. She smiled at him.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't have any plans for tomorrow. I would love to go out for dinner." Sharon said with smile.

"Great, I will pick you up around 5?" Smiling back at Sharon.

"Perfect see you at 5, Andy." As she picked up her pen to continue finishing her report.

Sharon heard her phone vibrate on her dresser. Looking at the screen a huge smile was on her face.

"Good morning Emily, how are you doing?"

"Happy Birthday Mom, I miss and I love you! I am doing real good. I just got done with rehearsal, about to take a shower and go lay down for a bit."

"Thank you sweetie, how wonderful."

"Hello, mother Happy Birthday!" Said Ricky.

"Oh Ricky, thank you. How are you."

"Doing good, just getting ready for work." Said Ricky.

"So mom, do you have any plans for today besides the usual clean the condo and go grocery shopping?" They asked together while laughing.

"Well as a matter of I do have plans, you two remember Andy?

"You mean the sexy hair fox that wears those three piece suits?" Said Emily with a grin.

"Emily Raydor, Andy is one of my lieutenants. But yes that one."

"Come on mom, you and dad are officially divorced now, and he's good looking, sweet, funny, and I see the way you to look at each other." Emily said and sighed.

"Listen you two it's complicated, we, we work together." Sharon sighs.

Emily giggles. "Mom cut the crap, you like him, don't you? I mean I'm ok with it, you've been single for a long time and I want you to be happy."

"You know mom, we are okay with Andy. I've never seen dad look at you the way Andy does. When he thinks no one us watching. I mean he helped us bring Christmas to you." Said Ricky.

Sharon blushed. "I am happy you two, I have a great career, another son, I divorced your father. I am happy, I, I just don't want to talk about my love life with my children, okay."

"Okay we get it, mom just think about it, okay? We are all ok with the idea of you and Andy." Said Emily.

"Wait have you kids have been talking about me and Andy?" Sharon's eyes were wide.

"Um yes mom that's what siblings do, plus Rusty knows Andy better then we do. He's a good little brother." Said Ricky.

"Well I am glad you kids are getting along but please don't talk about my so called love life, alright?"

"So you do like him, hmmmm?" Emily said with a smile.

"Goodbye Emily and Ricky thank you for calling your mother on her birthday. I love you both so much."

"We love you too mom, but really think about it okay?"

Sharon lay in her bed, thinking about Andy. Just then her phone vibrates.

A text from Andy.

Good morning, are we still on for tonight?

Sharon reads the text and smiles. Oh Andy she thought of course we are.

Replies back, Yes we are still on for tonight. After pressing send, Sharon decided to start cleaning the condo.

As Sharon got ready she took one more glance at herself in the mirror. Turning around and looking at her reflection. Her bright blue dress hugging all her curves and showed just the right about cleavage, more then usual for her outings with Andy. Putting her black high heels on and spraying some perfume on she smiles at herself. Hoping Andy will like what he sees, oh my gosh what am I doing? What if he's not into me anymore, what did he mean when he told Nicole

"Not yet?" about dating each other. God I'm too old for this.

Sharon jumps when she hears the door bell. "I'm coming, one minute." As she walks through the hallway.

As Sharon opened the door to greet Andy. She smiled as she saw that his tie matches her dress perfectly.

Andy just looked at Sharon in awe. "Wow Sharon, you look gorgeous." As his jaw was still open.

Sharon smiled at Andy and blushed. "Thank you Andy, you look good yourself."

Sharon reached her hand out and put her hand on Andy's jaw and closed it.

Blushing and then looking down. Andy said "Sorry I... Ugh.. Oh these are for you." Moving his hand from behind his back with a beautiful boutique of flowers for Sharon.

"Oh Andy thank you these are beautiful." As she took them from Andy and smelled them. "Oh they smell lovely, oh come in Andy while I put these in a vase."

As Sharon walked into the kitchen looking for a vase. "Andy has never brought her flowers before, does he know it's my birthday? No, maybe he just wanted to be nice this case was a rough one."

Andy walked in and closed the door, while waiting for Sharon to return. He was contemplating if he should give Sharon her birthday present.

Sharon startled him, by placing her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Andy I didn't mean to startle you, are you ready to go?"

"Ugh yeah, I'm ready. Oh wait, I um , I want to give you this." Reaching into jacket pocket he grabbed a small box wrapped in emerald green paper with a small gold bow. "Happy Birthday Sharon." Putting it in her hand.

Sharon looked at the box and smiles at Andy. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Well I am a detective Sharon."

"Ha ha very funny, thank you Andy you didn't have too." As Sharon looks over the box and slowly opens it. Inside the box was an owl pedant with emeralds all around it.

"Oh Andy it's beautiful."

"Just like you, Sharon." He said without thinking with a smile in his face, looking her straight in the eyes.

Sharon blushed and looked at Andy's mouth when he licked his lips, but went back to his eyes. Sharon leaned forward and gave Andy a kiss on the check.

As she was about to kiss him, Andy turned his face just a little and as there lips touched sparks flew.

Next thing she knew she was kissing Andy and he was kissing her. Sharon hummed into the kiss while Andy groaned.

Putting one of his hands in her hair and the other around her back pulling her closer. Sharon moved both hands on his waist.

As she felt his tongue on her lower lip she opened her mouth to let him in. He groaned into mouth. "God Sharon, your so beautiful." Sharon moved one hand up his back and the other his still on his waist pulling him closer to her.

She moaned "Oh Andy" as he groans again and starts kissing her jaw and down along her neck and whispers. "God Sharon, I've never wanted someone so bad as I want you right now. We should get going before I can't stop myself." Holding her body tighter.

Sharon moved both hands to his face looking Andy in the eyes. "Maybe I don't want you to stop."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry for food, Andy."

Looking into her eyes to see if she is sure the desire, the heat in them made him want for her even more.

"Are you sure Sharon? Once we cross this road there is no going back? I...I... I love you Sharon."

Sharon pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. "I am sure Andy, and I love you too." As her words sunk in. He pushed her up against the wall and pressed his body into hers. Kissing her passionately.

Andy lifted her up, as Sharon wrapped her legs around Andy's waist feeling his erection on her center, making her moan "Andy" and grinding her hips into him making him growl "god Sharon".

His hands were slowly gliding up her thighs and up her dress, moving her panties to the side. Andy lightly touches Sharon's center making her moan. thrusting her hips in him. "Andy" she says breathlessly.

He kissed Sharon hard on the lips, one arm holding her under her butt while the other was slowly moving his index finger around her center. Making her moan, as he put his finger into her slowly.

Placing his face on her neck he breathed "Damn Sharon your so tight, wet and ready." Slowly putting two fingers into her center. Sharon hummed at the contact of Andy's finger entering her.

"Oh Andy." As his second finger was working into her center while his thumb was rubbing circles on her clit. Making her moan and thrust her hips onto his hand. She kissed him hard.

"You like that Sharon?" As he fucked her faster with his fingers.

"Mmmmm hmmm, yes Andy I...I...I do." She was about to come. "Ohhh Andy I'm so close, I want to feel your cock inside me, right now." Sharon mumbled.

He grinned into her neck. "I love how you talk dirty me Sharon, in to due time you'll have my cock in you. But right now I want to watch you come on my hand. I want to hear you scream my name in ecstasy." He kissed her mouth passionately while thrusting his fingers in and out of her center faster and faster. Feeling her walls crushing his fingers. He knew she was getting close. "Oh Andy" With one last thrust of his fingers she screamed "ANDY"

Sharon leaned her head back to rest on the wall so she can get her breathing back to normal. Andy looked at Sharon and slowly placing kisses up her neck, her jaw, and finally a passionate kiss on her lips.

As he pulled away from her lips they both had the biggest smiles. "Wow Sharon, you...you are so beautiful." He said while placing a kiss on her nose. Making Sharon blush.

He slowly lowered her to the ground and held onto her waist to make sure she could stand.

She looked into Andy's eyes. She saw nothing but love for her. She smiled back at him placing her hands behind his head playing with his hair on his neck and rose to her toes and kissed Andy.

Putting a hand on a his face. "Thank you Andy, for everything."

Smiling back at Sharon. " I'm sorry we didn't go out to eat. Are you still hungry we can order in?"

"Oh, I'm hungry Andy just not for food." She licked her lips and grabbed Andy by his tie.

Pulling him towards her bedroom. He stopped just outside her door.

"Are you sure Sharon? I mean, we, we could wait."

Coming closer to him as her hands going up and down his tie. "Andy we've waiting long enough, I want you, I want to feel you inside me. I'm ready for you to love me. I love you Andy."

"I love you too, Sharon." He said while moving her hair to one side.

Bringing her lips onto his for a kiss. They both moaned into each other's mouth. Bring his hand into her hair and the other on her waist pulling her closer to him.

Holding onto his hand, they entered her bedroom. As Sharon closed and locked her bedroom door.

As Andy removed his shoes and bent over taking of his socks looking at Sharon. She turned around looked at Andy watching her.

He stood up, started walking towards her while looking in her eyes and telling her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

She giggles, "Yes, Andy you have."

Running her hands up his shirt while slowly undoing his tie and placed it on her nightstand. Coming back to him and slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Looking at Sharon, her green eyes as dark as the emeralds on her pendant her gave her. He brought his hands to her waist.

As Sharon was working on his buttons, he was working on the zipper on her dress.

She shivered as she felt the cool air hit her back as Andy brought the dress down her shoulders and down around her waist and onto the floor. Helping her step out of the dress.

Andy bent over to pick up the dress. On his knees he looked up at Sharon and stared at her, she was beautiful. She was wearing a blue laced bra and panty set. God she looked like a goddess.

Andy gulped, Sharon blushed at Andy reaction. "Do you like it Andy?" She asked in a husky voice.

Getting back up, he looked her in the eyes. Putting his hand on her face.

"Yes, Sharon I like it a lot. You are so beautiful. I know I keep saying it but it's true." Rubbing her cheek. Making Sharon blush.

As he turned and put the dress on the nightstand next to his tie. He comes back to face her.

"Andy you are over dressed." Sharon said with evil grin on her face.

While playing with her hair again. "We should remedy that problem shouldn't we Sharon"

Andy removed his hand from her hair and helped Sharon remove his dress shirt. Then he removed his under shirt. Placing both items next to her dress and his tie.

Sharon was rubbing her hands up and down his salt and pepper hairy chest. "I love this" she said with a smile.

As she slowly worked her way down to his belt buckle. He grabbed her hands. "Are you sure about this? I meant what I said, I can't go back to just being friends, Sharon?"

Looking into chocolate brown eyes, bringing one of her hands to his face rubbing his cheek. "Yes, Andy I am sure. I want to be with you."

Looking at Sharon's emerald greens with so much love, he lowers his head and slowly kisses her deeply. Both humming.

Sharon resumed to last task and starting to unbuckle his belt and slowly unbuttoning his pants and lowering his zipper.

Slowly guiding his pants down his legs slowly, gliding her hands on his thighs, knees, and calfs massaging each part. Driving Andy crazy.

As Sharon was on her knees, she helped Andy step out of his pants. She looked up and gave and a mischievous smile.

She slowly moved her hands back up his leg. Watching Andy watching her. Her hands made it to the waist band of his boxers slowly lowered them down his leg.

As she lowered his boxers, his cock stood up at attention. "Looks like someone is excited to see me?" Sharon said with a grin.

Lowering her face down to his cock. She blew her breathe on his head. She grinned wickedly when Andy moaned.

Bringing her hands up his legs, one to cup his balls and the other to rub his shaft. As she rub his cock on her face, Andy put his hands in Sharon's hair.

"Damn, Sharon" was all Andy could say.

Smiling Sharon blew again on Andy's head slowly putting his shaft in her mouth. "Fuck" Andy said.

Her mouth was warm and the way she swirled her tongue and sucked on his head, and the way her hand pumping up and down on his cock was driving him crazy.

"Oh god Sharon, that...that feels so good." He said breathlessly.

She knew he was getting close. He pulled her hair. She slowly stopped sucking on his shaft and placed a kiss on his tip.

Helping Sharon get up, he grabbed her and kissed her forcefully on the mouth. She hummed.

Slowly undoing her bra and sliding the straps down her arms he lowered his mouth and blew on one of her nipples and slowly in a circle licked and finally sucking on her nipple causing her to moan in pleasure.

While sucking on one nipple his hand was pinching and rubbing the other. "Oh Andy." Switching back and forth from one nipple to the other.

He was driving Sharon crazy. "Andy please" Sharon pleaded.

Andy lowered his hands and placed his fingers around her panties sliding them down her legs.

Kissing Sharon slowly, lowering her onto her bed. He placed kisses all down her blody. Stoping just below her belly button.

Looked up and saw the desire burning in Sharon's eyes. Andy spread her legs and lowered his face to her center.

Also bringing his fingers to her opening. Made Sharon moan.

Andy wasted no time he couldn't wait anymore he wanted, no he had to taste her. She smelled so good.

As his tongue licked her once, then twice, three times, eliciting a moans from Sharon causing her hips to thrust in his face.

Tasting Sharon Andy groan "Sharon you taste so good."

"Oh Andy, please don't stop, I...I...I want your tongue and fingers in me. Please" Sharon moaned breathlessly.

Andy did what he was told. Placing two fingers at her opening slowly entering her while licking, and sucking her clit. Making Sharon moan.

"Oh yes Andy, right there."

He could do this to her for hours. But his cock was so hard and he has been dreaming of this moment for years.

With one last lick he moved his mouth up her body and stopped at one of her breast sucking on a nipple making Sharon moan and thrusted her hips onto Andy's hand.

"Oh Andy, please I want to feel you inside me." Mumbled Sharon.

Andy smiled and released her nipple and blew on it making it hard. Slowly slipping his fingers out of her center. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them, making Sharon moan.

"Hmmm, you taste so good Sharon."

She grabbed his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Tasting herself in the kiss. She breathes into his mouth. "Your right Andy."

Kissing her he was rubbed his cock over her opening eliciting a deep moan from Sharon.

Andy was looking down at Sharon smiling as he slowly enter her.

Causing her to move her hands up Andy's back. Wrapping her legs around his waist having her heels digging into lower back.

"God Sharon you feel so good." Kissing her, whispering in her ear "Tell me what you want Sharon?"

"I want you to fuck me Andy, fuck me hard."

"So little Miss Rulebook likes it hard, huh?" And said with a grin

Looking into Andy's eyes "Its Darth Raydor to you Andy, but yes I want you to fuck me hard."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me. Aye aye Captain." As he raised his eyebrows.

Kissing Sharon, Andy speeding up his pace and Sharon matching his thrust with her own. She loved the way Andy made her feel.

Both moaning in pleasure, he could tell she was getting close, her walls squeezing his shaft.

Andy kissed along her ear. "I want you cum all over my cock Sharon."

Sharon moving her hand to rub her clit. While Andy fucked her harder. "Oh fuck Andy, I'm so close."

"Let it go Sharon, cum for me Lover, cum for me." Putting his hand in her hair. Looking her in the eyes. Lowering his face and kissing her.

She has never felt this way before, her body, had this burning sensation in her gut and the urge to pee. The next thing she knew she was coming and screams "OH FUCK ANDY, YYYEEEEEESSSSS!" Digging her nails into Andy's back.

The next thing knew her butt and inner thighs were wet and Andy saying "Oh fuck yeah, Sharon." As he came inside her.

"Wow Sharon, you should have told me you were a squirter. I would have put a towel down." Chuckling in her neck.

Breathing heavy "I have never done that before, Andy." As Andy lifted his head up to looked her in the eyes and moving some hair away from her face.

"You amaze me Sharon, I've...I've never meet a woman who could squirt before." Smiling at her, while her face and neck turn red.

"Don't be embarrassed, I think it was really sexy. The way your walls clench around my cock and the warmth of your fluids on my balls. I loved it. God Sharon I love you." Kissing her deeply

"I love you too Andy, I feel so good right now." Smiled Sharon. Rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"Oh Andy I marked your back, I am so sorry." Touching his markings.

"It's okay and it was way worth it, you coming like that was defiantly worth it." Said Andy.

Andy playing with her hair. "Maybe we should go grab something to eat, hmmm?"

"Yes I agree, I am starving." Smiles Sharon while tracing a finger around his nipple.

Slowly getting out if bed, Sharon grabs his dress shirt of her dresser and buttoned a few buttons. Feeling eyes on her she turned and looked at Andy watching her.

Sitting on the edge if the bed watching her get dressed. He thought to himself he could get use to this.

Walking over to Andy. "Do you like what you see Mr. Flynn?"

Andy smiling at Sharon. "Yes I was thinking you look good in my shirt, and how I could get use to this." While buttoning the top three buttons and lowering his hands to cup her ass and place a kiss on her lips.

Sharon swatting his hands away. "Get dressed Lover, so we can eat before we starve to death."

"Yes Beautiful, I can't have my Queen hungry." Watching Sharon walking away.

"Yes you don't want to make Darth Raydor hungry." Winking at Andy. And he groans.

Stopping at the doorway watching Andy put on his boxers. Thinking to herself, yes I could get use to this too.


End file.
